The Death of Dimitri
Belle and Prince Adam lead their daughter, Wendy Darling, her boyfriend, Peter Pan, her brothers, Skippy and Piglet, and their best friends, Tinker Bell, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore to the garden. "Mother, why can't you or father just tell us what this is all about?" Wendy asked her mother. "You'll see, dear," Belle with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Adam?" "That's right, Belle." Adam said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Wendy!" said Belle, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Adam said, "Okay, Wendy. You and your friends can open your eyes now." Wendy, Peter, Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore did so, and they all gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for boys and girls like them. "Oh, Mama! Papa, you're the best!" Skippy exclaimed happily, and he, Wendy, and Piglet gave Belle and Adam a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Peter and his friends. Piglet said, "It looks just like the real Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Peter. Roo, Lumpy, and Eeyore jumped on the bed while Tigger, Pooh, and Rabbit looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Tinker Bell. Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet stopped and gasped when they saw a shadowed Dimitri in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Wendy cried. "Papa!" Skippy and Piglet gasped in alarm and in unison. Peter, Wendy, Tinker Bell, and the boys hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable parent," Dimitri said angrily, as he emerged out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Piglet bit his lip and began to explain. "But Papa, we--" "Is it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Dimitri demanded. "Look, Papa, we had to!" Piglet argued. "Contact between Neverland and the real world is strictly forbidden! Piglet, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dimitri scolded. "But if we didn't move anywhere, Neverland would've disappeared." Piglet protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Dimitri shouted. "You're more of a cruel, merciless killer than Captain Hook! You don't even know Neverland!" Piglet snapped angrily. Dimitri was about to attack Piglet when Peter and his friends spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, you creep!" Peter shouted. Now Dimitri was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Wendy shouted. "You're not a very nice person if you act like that!" Skippy said sourly, "And you're worse than Rasputin!" "Yeah, and you only care about yourself, you heartless beast!" Tigger shouted. "You Russian dictator!" Pooh agreed. "You're ten times worse than Stan and Heff!" said Roo. "You have no heart at all, Dimitri!" sneered Lumpy. "Just wait until Vanilla hears about your unkindness!" Rabbit said coldly. "That's no way to talk to your daughter and sons either!" Eeyore said, giving Dimitri a haughty nod. With that, Peter threw his dagger at Dimitri. Then Tinker Bell poisoned him with her snake venom, killing him completely. The evil Russian tyrant was dead! Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Pooh, and Eeyore were so happy. Later that night at the Royal Camp, Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Pooh, and Eeyore, and their good friends Jane Darling, her father, Captain Pete, and the weasel guards sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Dimitri's death. Then they went into Hangman's Tree, where they had a sleepover. Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinker Bell fell fast asleep. So did Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Pooh, and Eeyore. They all fell asleep for the rest of the night in Neverland. Category:Death Stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies